While Kendall's Gone
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Just a One-shot that popped up in my mind. Basicly a normal day with the boys... as normal as it can get. Simply put Kendall leaves Logan alone with James and Carlos. And those two decide to compete with eachother. Anymore and it'll all be spoiled. Slas


**A/N: I know I should work on Lost Twin but I'm Kinda stuck on that one so.. Yeah. This one just popped into my head and I had to write it down. It's Currently untitled because frankly I can't think of a good sounding title so until then it'll remain untitled (suggestions are welcome). Anyway enjoy ^_^**

**EDIT: Okay so now that I've gotten some time to think about it, after a really busy week full of tests, I've decided on a title. It's inspired by one of BandanaGurl's suggestions, so thank you for suggesting it ^_^  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :(  
Summary: Just a One-shot that poppud up in my mind. Basicly a normal day with the boys... as normal as it can get. Simply put Kendall leaves Logan alone with James and Carlos. And those two decide to compete with eachother. Anymore and it'll all be spoiled. Slash! Don't like don't read! some fluff too.  
**

The sound of retching could be heard through apartment 2J. "I told you guys not to see who could slide down swirly the longest until they threw up." Logan scolded two of his best friends. "Here, rinse." he said handing each a glass of water. "It's Carlos' fault, he challenged me to do it." James said after he rinsed the awful taste away. "And you accepted the challenge, so you're both at fault." Logan said.

"You guys alright now?" Logan asked them. "Yep, good as-" Carlos began as he shot up, making him dry heave a few times. "I'm fine as long as I don't do that." James responded pointing to Carlos. Logan let out a sigh, of all the times his boyfriend had to go help his mother with grocery shopping, it _had_ to be today. Yes that's right, you heard it right, Logan Mitchell has a boyfriend. He and Kendall started dating about 2 months ago. This was actually the first time they have been separated for more than an hour or two since they started dating. And of course the second he left their two best friends just _had_ to compete with each other in a 'Who-can-go-the-longest-without-puking-contest'. This isn't the first time they held one and it will certainly not be the last either. But it is the first where Logan was the only one there to take care of them when they did puke.

"Alright, I'll help you guys to the couch one by one, okay?" Logan said. "Okay." they replied in unison. "Okay, Carlos you first, you're the lightest. No offence James." Logan said. "None taken. Just glad I can stay put a little while longer." James replied with a small smile. "And don't forget I got my height to account for, if you're not careful I could squish your little body." James said teasingly. "Ha ha, James." Logan chuckled and he offered his hand to Carlos who took it and slightly leaned onto Logan as he was brought to the living room. "Think the toilet's clogged?" Carlos asked jokingly. "Knowing what you had in there?" Logan began and poked Carlos' stomach. "It probably is." Logan said with a smile.

"Logie~! We're back! " Kendall said as he walked into the apartment. "Thank god! You're back. Could you help James? He's in the bathroom, I'll explain later." Logan said as he slowly lowered Carlos onto the couch. Knowing the boy he would get too excited and puke again. "Urgh, Logie, I think I'm gonna hurl again." Carlos groaned. "Try to hold it in for a little while." Logan said as he went to grab a bucket. "What did they do this time?" Kendall asked. "Swirly slide competition." was all Logan said, returning just in time with that bucket because after it left his mouth Carlos said "And I won!" a little too excited.

"Yuck." Kendall said as Carlos hurled into the bucket. "I'll go get pretty boy." Kendall said as he walked to the bathroom. "What was that sound?" Mrs. Knight asked from behind the multiple grocery bags in her arms. "Here let me help." Logan said grabbing a few of the bags and setting them on the kitchen counter. "And that was Carlos hurling. He and James had another 'competition'." He told her with an emphasis on competition. "They never learn do they?" Katie asked as she too walked into 2J.

"Urgh, please Kendall. Slow down a little. You want me to hurl again?" James exclaimed as he was dragged to the couch by Kendall. Rolling his eyes Kendall duped James next to Carlos on the couch. "You boys alright?" Mrs. Knight asked. "As long as we don't move." Carlos mumbled.

"I'll go clean this up." Logan said grabbing the bucket Carlos hurled in. "No, I'll do that. You try to keep them stay put for a while." Kendall told his boyfriend, knowing he would hurl himself if he tried to clean the bucket. "Thanks." Logan replied with a loving and appreciative smile.

A few hours later we find the boys watching TV, all lounging on the couch. James and Carlos were each spread out on one side of the couch, not feeling sick anymore. Logan was curled up next to Kendall on the other side of the couch, his head resting on Kendall's shoulder, and Kendall's head resting on his. They were watching a cooking show, courtesy of Carlos who claimed the remote his as soon as James suggested they watch some TV. "Can we watch something else? This show is making me hungry." James whined, seeing those delicious dishes on there and not being able to eat something of it was torture seeing as it was nearing dinner time and frankly the teenagers were hungry by now. "Ya same here." Kendall agreed. "Alright." Carlos said and flipped to another channel with another cooking show.

"I swear to god Carlos, switch it back and forth one more time and I swear I'll paint your precious helmet pink! Pink I tell ya!" Kendall threatened the Latino. Said Latino had been switching back and forth between the two cooking shows for the past 10 minutes, and that annoyed the other three, now starving, teens. "What do you mean?" Carlos asked innocently, trying to hide his smirk, but failing. "Carlos." Kendall said warningly. "Okay, Okay." Carlos said giving up. "Why don't we just put on a movie? By the time it's done it'll be time for dinner." Logan suggested. "Yeah, I like that idea." Kendall said smiling to Logan. "I swear to god, if you two even _think_ of trying to hump each other during the movie I'll castrate you two myself!" James said warning them. "Why? Don't you think they look cute together when they're all _lovey-dovey_?" Carlos asked James. "Hey, we don't do Lovey-dovey stuff!" Kendall and Logan exclaimed in perfect sync. James and Carlos looked at them with an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look on their face.

"Oh, alright we'll try." Kendall said. So Carlos and James started arguing on which movie they would watch. They had to randomly pick one because otherwise they still wouldn't have made a decision at the end of the week. The movie turned out to be a romantic one. So James repeated his warning, but half way through Logan and Kendall were already making out. When the movie ended they lounged around until Mrs. Knight finished dinner.

After dinner Logan and Kendall retreated to their shared bedroom. Logan immediately grabbed his new book and started reading it as soon as he sat down on his bed. Kendall however had hoped for some 'alone time' with his boyfriend. "Aw, Logie, do you have to read that _now_? I was hoping we could do something together." Kendall whined. "But I've been dying to read this all day." He replied. "But if you want we could cuddle together while I read." Logan said seductively, knowing how much his boyfriend liked to cuddle, especially with him. He patted the spot next to him and Kendall sat there as fast as he could, wrapping his arms around Logan. Though he would never admit it he just _loved_ to cuddle with his boyfriend, he hugged and/or cuddled with his boyfriend as much as he could. Good thing that Logan enjoyed it just as much.

After a while Logan put his book down on his nightstand and turned to Kendall. He wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into his chest. "I love you, Kenny." He said sweetly. "I love you too, Logie." Kendall replied lovingly, pulling his boyfriend closer and kissing his head, and started playing with his dark brown locks.

Logan lifted his head a little and looked Kendall in the eye, a loving smile on both of their faces. Logan slowly leant forward and connected his lips with Kendall's. Their tongues danced, exploring every hook and cranny. Both put all their love and passion into the kiss. Soon they parted for air, their gazes not leaving the other. "Promise me one thing?" Logan asked after he caught his breath. "Anything." Kendall said. "Don't you ever leave me alone with James and Carlos when you go grocery shopping with your mom again." He said. Kendall chuckled. "Sure. Next time I'll get Katie to help you." He said with a grin. "That's even worse!" Logan said with a laugh. Kendall just stuck his tongue out in response. Logan took this chance to kiss him. With just as much passion and love as the previous one, maybe even more. When they parted Logan said. "Let's go to bed." Kendall nodded and turned the light off. They snuggled closely together and fell asleep in each others arms.

**The End**


End file.
